


Drop

by LayTheSheep



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep





	Drop

王琳凯没有把和张艺兴同居的事情告诉过任何人。张艺兴也从不拿这回事跟他啰嗦，没那个必要。王琳凯就算再照这个性子成长十年，如果那时候他们还在一起的话——虽然多半绝无可能——他也不会在这方面对外人有半点倾诉欲。

这句话要是被王琳凯听了去，准会激动得上蹿下跳，丝毫不会有一丁点惯例上被人妄加揣测或者轻易看穿的恼怒，正因为是张艺兴，那两个聚拢于唇齿间圆润性感的音节才会恰到好处得如此可爱，让人忍不住在舌尖蹦出它们之前就热情似火地和那截柔软舒适的湿滑粉红缠绵出一个甜蜜漩涡，并且罔顾语言传递信息的完整性，只抓住两个单字就能让他不知何时何地地骤然发情——

外人。

张艺兴把人按在沙发上，一条腿跨上来，把尖翘的臀部搁在男孩屈起的右腿上，而那腿的主人正搂着年长者的后背撕扯着他穿戴整齐的西装下摆。男孩染了青色头发，当他把头靠在墙上，满头的青绿脏辫顿时像开屏的孔雀一样向张艺兴铺开，显得有些滑稽和刺眼。张艺兴眼尾勾了一下，右膝头顶在男孩身体旁边的沙发面料上，过软的质感让他失去重心，但很快被反应敏捷的男孩托住屁股正回来。他用大腿皮肤蹭那肌肉紧实的腰腹。最近又壮了些。张艺兴一边舔着下唇，目光在男孩脸蛋、身体来回逡巡，一边暗自下着结论。他们都在对方身上点火，却都不进行下一步。王琳凯有些被动地几乎是瘫在沙发上，黑色紧身裤下的东西鼓成一团，左手撩着自己的头发，右手伸进张艺兴后背的衣料里，对丝滑触感的后背皮肤和团聚的臀峰一番厮磨揉搓。

张艺兴主动塌下腰来让自己坚硬的那处贴上王琳凯的大腿。他故意在压低身体，让王琳凯平视的视线恰好落进自己空荡的衣领，一手按在王琳凯肩头，一手撑在沙发上，把王琳凯圈在自己和沙发之间的这一小圈空间里。他存着些坏心思，带有表演性质地让王琳凯欣赏自己的脸——眼睛半眯、下巴轻抬、嘴唇微张，呼吸紊乱而色情。

他拿不准王琳凯喜欢什么。年轻人在床上比他有花样，经常用些出其不意的把戏让他露出不同于常态的窘迫神色，射精的过程也往往尤为艰难。但他知道王琳凯喜欢自己沉浸在性爱里的样子。特别是屈服于人的模样摄人心魂，张艺兴一边在王琳凯腿上小幅度地展开自慰表演，一边悄悄留意着男孩腿间物体涨大的程度。

“哥哥，”张艺兴脆嫩的嗓音差点搔得王琳凯缴械，故意的不合理称谓是他捉拿人心的杀手锏。

张艺兴俯下身在王琳凯黑色皮裤的凸起处虔诚地亲吻了一下，然后缓慢地、以确保自己足够风情地直起半裸的身体，趴在王琳凯耳边用微弱得仿佛快要断裂的气息说：

“我想和你做。”

王琳凯眼前发黑，骨髓像被人用针管吸出又狠狠推回去。他近乎本能地撕掉张艺兴挂在胯骨上的睡裤，让张艺兴分别抬起两条跪在他身体两侧的白皙长腿，让那条裤子彻底远离开始缠绕在一起的他们。王琳凯把张艺兴按在沙发上，翻身跨上他的身体，然后拉起张艺兴的两条腿把它们固定在腰间。他托起张艺兴悬空的屁股，轻轻拍拍臀肉：“夹紧。”

张艺兴听话地把脚尖勾在王琳凯身后。王琳凯吻吻他，用纤长的手指按住张艺兴充满肉感的大腿根部，压得与沙发面几乎接触。

可即使是这样，他的老师也总有种迷人的疏离感。王琳凯感觉到，他把全部给了他的老师，可他的老师没有给他全部，这种貌合神离的交合使他难以接受。王琳凯凑近老师的耳边，压抑在心里好几天的秘密被一种神秘的力量从喉咙里牵引出：“你最近，是不是有什么烦心事。”

张艺兴抬眼看着他。那眼神好像平静的秋天湖水，温柔地把他包裹进去，用沁凉的触感抚摸过他的身体。他下意识地挪动身体，却发现划过他身体的不是什么秋天湖水，而是风。大开的窗台上，白色的纱质窗帘被风拉向窗外，在雾蒙蒙的早晨飞舞着，夹着雨水的气流欢天喜地地冲破屏障灌进来。

“没有啊。”

张艺兴用手揉着眼睛，他有点冷，于是向沙发里缩了缩，拉着王琳凯的衣服要他把自己抱住。

“你不信任我？”

王琳凯趴在张艺兴身上为他挡住风，可是却赌气地一口咬上他的老师的肩膀。他没用狠劲，只是用狼似的尖牙衔起一小块皮肤，含在上下牙之间细细地磨。

“嘶……别弄。”

张艺兴推了一下他，王琳凯松开来。

“我说过要保护你的，为什么不告诉我。”

王琳凯忽然觉得这场面好笑，他的老师正门户大开地被他捏着大腿根按在他们同居住处的沙发上，可他却罔顾两人愈发炽烈的欲望，一本正经地问起什么信任问题。他的视线滑向下方，出其不意地握住老师不常使用的那处，把干净的粉色物体包裹在自己的手掌里面。他感觉那里坚硬而发烫，好像有血液流动的声音被他握在手掌里面。

王琳凯像一头受伤的小兽那样，用锋利的爪子扼住人的咽喉，还要泫然欲泣地控诉处于下风的弱势者，“我可以保护你的。”


End file.
